


Taking the morning shift was so worth it. (Sciam, ScottxLiam)

by subconsciouslylost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Scott, Barista Stiles, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wordcount: Over 1.000, brief mention of sterek, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subconsciouslylost/pseuds/subconsciouslylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction writing of any kind and I’m not a strong writer so here goes nothing, fingers crossed that you like it :) This is Coffee shop Au, Barista!Scott, Barista!Stiles, brief mention of Sterek, 1500~ words. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the morning shift was so worth it. (Sciam, ScottxLiam)

Scott hurried along, trying to finish coffee orders that were coming in, thanks to the morning rush. He has just started working at the local Beacon Hills’ Starbucks two months ago and already had gotten promoted to morning shift. Even if it felt more like a punishment due to the amount of people wanting to get caffeine at the same time.

“Sorry Scotty, here’s an order for a Espresso caramel Frappuccino and a medium blonde roast.” Stiles shouted slightly over the commotion occurring inside the business. He placed the cups down on Scott’s drink counter and gave him a pat on the back, before returning to the cashier.

Scott nodded and let out a forced chuckle when Stiles patted him on the back. Scott was frazzled and tired, plus he still had 8 drinks to make on his own. He began roasting more coffee and called over two people, handing their drinks. “Come again.” Scott added with a tired smile.

**-o-o-o-o-**

“You do know getting Starbucks at this hour is a pain right?” Liam asked as him and Mason walked through the establishment’s door.

“Well yeah. Of course. But I need coffee and you like it, so it’s worth it” Mason explained with a slight smile.

Liam stretched a bit, “If you say so.” he chimed in

Scott had been calling over customers and handing their drinks in a slight auto pilot fashion; therefore, he didn't notice the two freshman walk in.

Stiles was on his phone as he had been texting Derek just to check in on his boyfriend, when the door chimed. He looked up, over his phone and saw two teenagers heading towards him. Stiles placed his phone in one of his apron’s pockets, “Two more incoming.” Stiles reported to Scott, who looked at the two teenagers who were looking over the menu, but his eyes stopped on a certain blue-eyed, brown haired teen.

Raising an eye brow, Stiles saw Scott’s sudden change of attitude. Stiles followed Scott’s line of vision and saw the boy that was causing Scott’s lovey dovey eyes situation. “Ah, Mr. McCall likes them young apparently.” Stiles joked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Scott blinked a couple of times when he heard Stiles’ comment, “Shut up, says the one dating Derek.” He said with a smirk.

“And your point is? I know I’m lucky, I don’t have to be reminded.” Stiles sang as he gracefully danced back to the cashier. “Good morning, what would you two like?” Stiles said with a smile as he noticed Scott still looking at the blue-eyed, brown haired boy.

Mason and Liam looked down from the menu, now acknowledging the guy behind the cashier.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Kinda spaced out.” Mason answered with a small laugh, “Um, can I have a Venti Black coffee. And how bout you Liam?”

Liam looked over the menu again mulling his options over, while Scott on the other hand, admired Liam’s jaw line. Thanks to the sunlight coming in through the shop’s blinds, Scott was able to notice how Liam’s blue eyes shined and looked like sun reflecting off the ocean.

“Scott. Scott!” Stiles practically yelled while shaking his best friend’s shoulder and snapping his other hand’s fingers.

“Huh? What?” Scott blinked and looked at Stiles with furrowed brows, “What happened?”

“What happened was you were staring at Mr. Blue eyes. You were like zoned out for a few minutes, plus you didn’t hear their order when I yelled.”

Scott put his hands on his face and let out a groan. “Dammit. Sorry Stiles.”

Stiles let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Look. I’ll make their order, you try talking to him. His friend left towards the bathroom so now’s your chance.”

Scott blinked and smiled a dopey smile, “You’re the best Stiles. What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably be a loner with no excitement in your life.” Stiles smirked, “Now go before it’s too late.” He said as he walked over to the coffee counter and gave Scott a soft kick on his ass.

“What if I freak him out? He’s probably not even into guys. Maybe I’m too old for him. He looks 15 and I’m 18. This was a bad idea.” Scott was nervous and his thought process wasn't helping him either. He took a breath and subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way carefully to the boy’s table, “Um, hi.”

Liam looked up from his phone and saw the other worker from behind the cashier. The one Mason said was checking him out. “Oh um hi?” Liam said with a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

Scott smiled slightly as he noticed Liam’s reddening cheeks, “Mind if I sit here?”

Liam was a bit shocked and somewhat speechless, he barely could nod his head.

Scott nodded and took a seat, “So um, come here often?” Scott closed his eyes wanting to kick himself.

Liam shook his head and swallowed, “No not really, my best friend Mason and I are just on our way downtown.”

Scott smiled, loving to hear Liam’s voice and how his lips moved when he talked.

“Hello? Um what about you?” Liam said raising an eyebrow.

Scott snapped back to reality and bit his lip, “Oh um sorry, I work here obviously.” He replied with a chuckle, “So what’s your name?”

Liam smiled when he hear Scott’s chuckle, “I’m Liam, you?”

Scott broke into a dopey grin, finally being able to put a name onto this adorable guy,“I’m Scott, happy to meet you Liam.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After what felt like an eternity and a half of Liam and Scott just talking about the most random things. Jumping from favorite colors to sports they play to who would in a fight: Godzilla or Giant Jaws, (They both decided Godzilla after a short debate), Stiles’ called Liam’s name to get his drink. Thankfully, Stiles was able to distract Mason from interrupting them.

“Oh my drink is ready.” Liam mumbled with a small frown.

Scott’s smile dropped slowly, “Oh um yeah, I don’t wanna keep you from your best friend and your plans.”

Liam nodded, “I guess I’ll see you around? Hopefully?” Liam wrapped his arms around his body slightly.

“Yeah and hopefully.” Scott said with a small, sad smile.

Liam nodded and smiled back, not being able to resist Scott’s charm. “Bye Scott.” He turned and slowly walked over to Stiles and Mason. He mumbled a quick thanks to Stiles and took his drink.

“Ready to go hotshot?” Mason teased with a wink.

“Yeah I guess.” Liam shrugged and followed Mason out the door. He quickly glanced at Scott before exiting out to the warm Californian sun;

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Scott let out a sigh and made his way behind the counter again. “I forgot to even ask for his number.”

“Don’t worry Scotty boy. That won’t be a problem.” Stiles smiled and tip his Starbucks hat a little.

Scott raised an eyebrow not really understanding but shrugged. The only thing on his mind was Liam’s contagious smile and the way his eyes shined when he talked about something he cared about.

Scott took a seat on a stool, since there weren't any customers, when his phone vibrated. He took out his phone wondering why someone was texting him when everyone close to him knew he was at work, even then they would message stiles instead, since he was always on his phone. Opening the text, Scott didn't recognize the number but did after reading the message.

Scott ran over to Stiles and almost tackled him to the ground with a hug. “Thank you so much Stiles! I love you!”

Stiles let out a small yelp thanks to Scott’s tackle hug; he smiled when he realized what Scott was going on about. “Oh! The kid actually had the balls to message you, well good for you Scotty. Maybe this could work out.” He laughed and shook his head, “That’s what best friend’s are for.”

******-o-o-o-o-** ** **

After all the initial excitement and nonstop smiling, Scott was now sitting down at an empty table, rereading Liam’s message.

******From: Liam** ** **

****Um, hi. You probably don’t recognize the number but it’s me Liam. Stiles wrote your number on my cup, it’s okay if you don’t want me to message you.** **

****From: Scott** **

****Hey! Don’t worry about it :) But I would like to see you again, maybe a date?** **

****From: Liam** **

****Sure! I've never done this before so I don’t know what to do…** **

****From: Scott** **

****Don’t worry, if you want I can pick you up and we can go watch a movie tomorrow? How bout at 7?** **

****From: Liam** **

****Yeah! That’d be great. I’ll send you my address later, I gotta go now. Mason’s bothering me about not paying attention to his conversation >_>** **

****From: Scott** **

****No problem, message me later :)** **

**Author's Note:**

> The following Friday Scott took Liam out to a movie and everything was perfect. Both of them hit it off but that my friends might be another story. This is my first ever fanfic writing ever and I understand if it’s bad ~_~ If you think I should write another part just tell me and if you’d like to be a beta for me that would be awesome! Since I’m planning on writing a longer Sciam fanfic, just message me! Also I'll be taking prompts so just message me as well or leave it in my ask box on tumblr! Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr at Sciamandsterek.tumblr.com !


End file.
